Guilty Emotions
by animeobsession
Summary: Kai feels guilty after his match with Rei and Tala knows why. KaiReiTala threesome, oneshot.


Hi! I know I should be working on Illawarra Lovin but, well, the idea for this came up while I was in England and I decided to do this first. Then procrastination struck. Followed by school. And then, finally, writers block.

So! After a bloody long time, I bring you Guilty Emotions-a KaiReiTala threesome, cause there isn't enough of them.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, there would be lots of making out. And Mariah would be dead. Look at the show. Do you see that? No? Guess that means I don't own it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Everyone give a round of applause to the Blitzkrieg Boys for their win!" Around the stadium a loud cheer rose. "And please, applaud the White Tiger X! Even though they lost, they put up a great fight, which will definitely be remembered!" Another cheer, this one a little louder, filled the stadium.

"Humph. It seems they don't like us as much as the kitties." Bryan said with smirk as he rose and stretched, even as DJ Jazzman continued to yell.

Spencer winced. "Does he _have _to yell? He already has a microphone."

"He probably does it because he's excited. We yell when we really get into a match."

"True."

Tala also stood up and stretched. "Come on. We can leave now, and rest up for the next match, and rest means rest, you two." Tala said, eyeing Bryan and Spencer, who were both attempting to look innocent.

"What? What are you talking about Tala? Of course we're gonna rest up. Even though we don't really need to."

"What if Kai or myself can't fight in the next round because of injury, hm? Then you'll have to fight."

Bryan and Spencer sighed. "Ok."

Tala nodded and headed towards the hall before the others.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Rei, you were an excellent opponent. And now, I think I'm finally ready for you, Tyson."

Kai pulled himself off the wall and started walked down the hall, stopping every now and then to regain his balance.

"Damn. That match took a lot out of me. I never expected Rei to be so strong." Kai smirked. "I obviously underestimated him. I won't do that again."

The battle flashed through his mind again, as well as the emotions during said battle. Excitement, shock, frustration, fear, relief, satisfaction, anger.

Excitement, well, every blader gets excited during a match, that was nothing new. He may not have looked it, but he got excited too.

Shock, when he discovered that he had underestimated Rei. When he realized just how good he was.

Frustration, when Rei gained the upper hand. It wasn't often that someone turned the tables on Kai, but for a few seconds, he was at Rei's mercy.

Fear, when Kai saw Rei collapsed on the other side of the dish. At first he feared he had killed him. And the fear he felt…the panic…and then, Rei got up, stood and fought on. That's when relief washed over him.

Satisfaction, when he won his match. Which was odd, considering he wasn't usually satisfied after a match against most people.

Anger, at seeing Rei surrounded by his team. At seeing them all standing so close to him. At seeing them holding him. Something Kai desperately wanted to do, something Kai could never do.

And the reason why he was so angry confused him the most.

_I have Tala. That should be enough. But for some odd reason, I want more._ Kai shook his head. _Stop being foolish, Hiwatari. You have Tala. You **love** Tala. So stop pining over Rei._

Kai growled and pushed himself off the wall, steadying himself with a hand, then walking on again, slowly, using the wall as a support.

However, he had taken not 5 steps when he heard footsteps, which he recognized as his boyfriend's. He smiled slightly.

Tala, meanwhile, had seen Kai and noticed how heavily he was leaning on the wall.

"Kai!" He ran the short distance to his lover. "Kai, are you alright?"

Kai smiled at him. "I'm fine, just a little tired. Can you help me back to the hotel?"

Tala smiled and grabbed one of Kais arms, draping it across his shoulder. "Of course."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

One hour later

Bryan and Spencer had curled up together on one of the couches back in the hotel, Tala was in the bathroom, and Kai was in his and Tala's shared bedroom, supposedly sleeping after his big match.

However, he wasn't asleep. He couldn't sleep. It was simply impossible. He was so exhausted, and he knew that he should have been asleep the moment his head had touched the pillow. But he wasn't. Though his body screamed for rest, Kais mind was running a hundred miles an hour, replaying the match, over and over and over again.

He sighed. The most replayed part was when the smoke cleared, when Rei was nowhere to be seen. Kai had panicked, though he hadn't shown it.

He sighed again and rolled over, wincing as his ankle cracked, the noise filling the loud room. However the crack had gotten him on a roll and he was quick to crack his other ankle and his fingers. This was a bad move, though, and it woke him up even more then before.

Kai laid still, the images from the battle finally stopping, only to be replaced with mixed images of Rei, from before they left the Bladebreakers, to his lover, Tala. His beautiful redheaded lover, who had a temper as fiery as his hair. Kai chuckled to himself at the memory of what his lover had done to Ian only a few months ago, when Ian had called Tala a 'wranger'. Ian's nose was completely broken and he had to stay at the Abbey.

"What are you laughing at?"

Tala walked over to Kai and lay down next to Kai.

"I was thinking about how Ian called you a wranger."

Tala's eyes darkened. "Oh. That." Then his eyes brightened. "What else were you thinking about?"

_Rei._ "Nothing, love." He started running a hand through the flaming red hair. "Nothing…"

Tala looked up at his lover. "Kai?"

Kai said nothing; he just continued to run his hand through Tala's hair.

"Kai, look at me." Kai looked into the ice-blue eyes of his lover, seeing the concern shining within their depths.

"Kai… do you feel guilty about injuring Rei?" Kais eyes widened. Then they returned to normal size and he chuckled slightly.

"I'm not guilty, Tal."

Tala smiled and cuddled into Kai. "You are."

"Oh? And just how do you know that?"

"Although your mouth lies, Kai, your eyes don't. I say the name Rei and your eyes fill with guilt."

Kai looked away. "I shouldn't feel guilty for anything though. It was a fantastic match. It was probably the best I've ever fought. And I know Rei's gone through worse. I was there when he fought Bryan. But," his eyes softened, "You're right Tal. I _do_ feel guilty. What I can't understand is _why_?"

Tala smiled at his lover and kissed him gently. "I think I know why you feel guilty." He kissed Kai again, still gently.

Kai looked at his lover. "Why?"

Tala leaned over to Kais ear and whispered, "You love him."

Kai's eyes widened again and he moved away from Tala.

"Tala! What are you talking about? I can't love Rei! I love you! You know that, don't you Tala?" Kai closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them again. "Don't you?"

"I know you love me Kai. And I love you, and you and I both know it. But you love Rei too." Tala smiled at the older boy.

"No I don't! It's not possible to love two people. And I love you, so it's not possible for me to love him."

"It is possible to love two people Kai. I love two people."

Kai stared at him, disbelief all over his face. "What?"

"I love two people. I love you. And I love someone else. It's possible to love more than one person Kai."

Kai closed his eyes. "How is it possible Tala? You say you love me and someone else. Does that mean that you do not love me as much as I love you?"

"No! Kai, love isn't a quantity! It's not something you only get a certain amount of! Just because I love two people doesn't mean I only love you with half as much love, as I know you love me! Kai, I know you love me, and you know I love you. And I know that, even though you wont admit it, you love Rei! Hell, you're not the only one!"

Kai looked at Tala in shock. "You…you love…. Rei? And me? How? How…is it possible?"

"It just is Kai. Now, you need to admit to yourself that you love Rei too."

"But Tala, I don-"

"Don't start that crap again. I know you love Rei. You know you love Rei. So just admit it to yourself."

Kai closed his eyes. The images of Rei and Tala returned. But now, a stronger, fuller image lay beneath them all.

Three boys, lying on a bed, curled against each other. One with two-toned blue hair. One with red hair. The other with black hair that covered the others slightly. They were holding each other's hands, and smiling peacefully.

Kai found he wanted that image to be reality. He wanted to be in a bed with both Tala and Rei. The thought of the both of them, and himself, in a relationship together. Oh. Just the thought made him shiver in delight. His eyes snapped open.

"It's true." He looked to his fiery lover, who smiled at him. "I do love Rei."

"There now. The hard part's over."

Tala grabbed the back of Kais head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, flicking his tongue over Kais lips, which opened for him. Yet he did not intrude into Kais mouth. Quite the opposite, actually. He moved away.

"Now the question is: what are we going to do about this, so that you can get the guilt off your chest and we can get him in with us?"

Kai gave Tala an 'are-you-crazy' look. "Tala, we can't tell him. For all I know, he's straight. And even if he _was_ gay, the odds of him liking both of us, even one of us, are very, very slim."

Tala kissed him again.

"Then lets put our hopes on that slim chance. Do you want to try, Kai? If he rejects us, then, at least we've got each other."

"But, what if he tells-"

"Does Rei really seem like the type to tell everyone?"

"No…"

"See? We have nothing to lose and lots to gain."

"But what if-"

"What if he hates us? What if the world finds out? What if we die tomorrow? There are a lot of 'what ifs' Kai. If everyone only thought of those 'what ifs' then nothing would have happened in this world. Everyone has 'what ifs', and those 'what ifs' stop a lot of things from happening. 'What ifs' stop a lot of people from being happy. However, a few people ignore the 'what ifs', and we get our famous people."

Tala kissed him again. This time Kai didn't let him pull away, wrapping his arms around the other Russians neck.

After a few minutes of tongue wrestling they both pulled away, panting harshly.

"So? Are you ready to make the kitten ours?" Tala said, through his pants.

Kai smirked. "Hell yes. No more 'what ifs'"

"Good. Now, what shall we do?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The hotel room was quiet. Bryan and Spencer had gone out after Tala had given them some money. Kai was laying on the lounge and Tala was over at the phone, the cord wrapped around his finger as he fiddled with it.

/"Hello? Who is it?"/ 

"Hi Kevin. It's Tala."

/"Oh. Hey Red. What's up?"/

"You know, the sky."

/"I meant what are you doing?"/

"The usual. Scratching my belly, training my killer socks and chickens so I can take over the world. Looking at my guilty lover."

/"Guilty? Oh, he's feeling bad about the match with ReiRei?"/

"Hell yeah."

"Tala! I'm not guilty!"

"We've been over this already, Kai-ushka."

/"He's in denial"/

"Are you a psychic? Cause you're getting everything right."

/"Maybe I am, maybe I ain't."/

"I can _hear_ the shifty eyes."

/"Haha. So, what did you call for Satan?"/

"I was wondering where ReiRei is?"

/"He's sprawled out on the couch, why?"/

"I was wondering if he'd come over? Kai and I wanna talk with him. And settle Kai's guilt."

/"'K, I'll ask. Rei! Tala want to know if you wanna go over to him and Kais room?"/

/"Sure, I'll go. What's their room number?"/

/"What's your room number?"/

"307."

/"307."/

/"I'll be there in a few minutes."/

/"He said-"/

"It's ok Kev, I heard him."

/"Ok. Talk later?"/

"Probably. Bye."

/"Bye."/

Tala hung up and walked over to his lover, whose hands were shaking slightly.

"Kai? Kai it's ok, calm down."

Kai looked up at him. "Tala, I can't do it. What if he hates me?"

"As I said before, we've gone over this. He's gonna be here soon. Lets hope he thinks your fear is just fear that he'll hate you after the match."

Kai nodded and clenched his hands into fists to try to stop them shaking.

Knock knock.

"Coming!" Tala sung out. "Don't worry Kai."

Tala walked over to the door and opened it, smiling at the neko-jin that stood behind it.

"Rei! Fancy seeing you here!" Rei laughed, a light sound that seemed to run through the room, filling Kais ears, effectively calming him down.

"I know! What are the odds of us meeting up?"

Both smiled.

"Come in, come in. Take a seat. I'm gonna get something to drink. You want anything?"

"Just water please."

"Ok. Kai! What do you want?"

"Water, too."

Rei shivered at the rough baritone of Kais voice. Tala smirked at this and leaned in close.

"Are you cold Rei?" He whispered into Rei's ear, his smirk widening as Rei shivered again.

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok. Go take a seat. Kai, please move your lazy ass into the upright position."

"Fine, fine." Kai sat up. Rei walked over and sat next to Kai, while Tala walked into the kitchen (the rooms were expensive and had a full kitchen) and got the three of them drinks.

"So, what did you guys want?"

"We just wanted to talk really. It's been while." Tala said.

"That it has."

"Rei?"

Rei turned to look at Kai.

"Rei. I'm…I'm sorry…for hurting you during the match."

Rei smiled at his former captain. "It's ok Kai. You didn't really do much damage. I was mostly just exhausted. It _was_ a fantastic battle."

Kai smiled back at him. "That it was. At one point I was sure that you were going to win."

Rei looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yup. You're an excellent blader Rei. I look forward to having another match with you. Can you give me that honor?"

"Hell yes, I can."

Tala walked into the room, giving the other boys their drinks and sitting on Reis other side.

"Tal?"

"Yeah Rei?"

"I'm gonna have to have a match with you soon, too."

Kai smirked. "Just so you can kick his ass?"

"Hell yeah. Gotta get revenge for Lee."

"Speaking of which, why did he collapse?"

"He's been pushing himself too hard."

Kai took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Rei?" Rei turned to him again.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Rei smiled. "Kai, I already said you don't have to apologize about the match."

"No Rei." Rei looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry."

With that, Kai grabbed Reis face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Golden eyes widened, then slid shut as Rei became consumed in the feelings the kiss gave him. He groaned loudly, wrapping one arm around Kai's neck, his other hand gripping Kais sleeve. Kai smiled and ran his tongue over Rei lips, entering Reis hot mouth as it opened for him. Kais hands grasped Reis hips, pulling him close.

Suddenly Rei realized what he was doing. _Kai belongs to Tala. And Tala belongs to Kai. Snap out of it Rei, Tala's here._ He pulled away, then found himself turned around by both Kai and Tala and his lips were crushed to Talas. He groaned, once again getting lost in the feelings. But his mind was still working and he pulled away.

Kai pulled Rei against his chest, gently pressing kisses to Reis neck. Rei watched as Tala smiled. Why wasn't Tala mad at Kai? Why wasn't Kai mad at Tala?

"Guys, I don't –gasp- I don't…understand."

"Then let me explain it to you, ReiRei. Both Kai and myself have found we have a thing for you. And we decided to act on our emotions, instead of letting our lives be controlled by 'what ifs'. We have a question we want you to answer." Tala kissed Rei gently. "Will you join us? Will you become our lover?"

"Lover? For both of you?"

"Yes." Kai whispered into his ear, having had abandoned his neck for now, his hot breath making Rei shiver. "We both love you, just as much as we love each other. Please, Rei. Please be our lover." Kai hugged him close. "I love you, Rei."

Rei gasped. Tala leant down, also hugging Rei. "As do I. I love you."

Rei lay there, in the arms of the two Russians, who were shivering, no doubt in fear. Rei tilted his head back to rest it on Kais shoulder, Kais own head resting on his shoulder, Tala's head against his chest.

He smiled. "Yes."

The two other boys looked up.

"Yes, I will become your lovers. But on one condition." Kai and Tala nodded. "You two become my lovers too." Tala smiled and put his head back on Reis chest. Kai turned Rei's head to his own and kissed him deeply. "Of course. We wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you, Kai. I love you, Tala."

"We love you too kitten." Kai started kissing his neck again. Rei started to purr at the feeling of completeness that he felt, laying there with the two Russian boys wrapped around him.

They heard the door open, but didn't react, too far in their own feelings and emotions to care.

"Oops, looks like we walked in on something we shouldn't have." Bryan scratched the back of his head. "We'll go rent another room for the night. Later."

The other two Russians quickly exited the room.

"Looks like you're staying here tonight kitten." Kai mumbled against Rei's neck, delighting in Reis purring.

"So it does. I'm gonna need to call the others to let them know I wont be there."

Tala grunted. "Fine. I'll go get the phone." For several minutes, Tala didn't move from where he lay, then he got up and walked over to the cordless phone, brought it over to the others and lay back down.

Rei punched in the number for the White Tiger X room and put the phone to his ear.

Ring ring.

/"Hello?"/

"Hi Lee."

/"Oh, hey Rei. Whats up?"/

"I'm staying at the Blitzkrieg room tonight."

/"Oh, so you finally told them."/

"The other way round really."

/"Ok. Man, it's just gonna be Kev and me tonight. Mariah's going to a sleepover with the rest of the girls and Gary's staying over at the PPB All-stars room with Rick tonight."/

"So it's just you and Kev." Rei tried to ignore Tala who was cracking up at the thought of Gary and Rick.

/"Yup. Just me and him."/

"Well, it's the perfect opportunity to tell Kev how you feel about him."

/"You know what, I think I will. Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."/

"That leaves me plenty of options. Bye."

/"Hey!"/

Click.

Kai chuckled. "So the lion likes the monkey, ne?"

"And –gasp- the bear and the bull –snort- are going out?"

"Yes and yes, as scary as it is. Kev's got it bad for Lee too. I can only imagine what they're gonna be up to tonight."

"I can only imagine what we're gonna get up to tonight too." Kai said, smirking at Rei as Tala tried to calm his laughing. The thought of what they could do this evening seemed to be sobering him up.

Rei smirked, uncharacteristically, which in Talas opinion made him look 'dead sexy'. "Why wait for tonight?"

"Because I'm emotionally drained from freaking out and physically drained from the match and am going to have a nap now. You should too. I don't know how you managed to walk to the room."

"I had a brief nap back in the room. But, I'm still tired."

"Same." Tala said, finishing with a yawn. "Lets sleep now. We'll all want to be awake for this evening."

And with that, the three boys fell into a deep sleep, each with a smile on their face.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Please Review!


End file.
